


Scythe's AkaYona One-Shots

by Psithuchor



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Vold is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithuchor/pseuds/Psithuchor
Summary: Table of ContentsCoffee & Kitties - Vold/Algira (Cat Café AU)
Relationships: Tao & Vold (Mentioned), Vold/Algira (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scythe's AkaYona One-Shots

It was a nice Monday morning, the scents of coffee and pastries filling the small café area. Soft music added to the relaxing atmosphere, along with an array of comfortable chairs and round, oak tables. It would be the perfect place to read or work, if the residents weren’t so pleasantly distracting. 

Of course, many people would believe that Vold was referring to the number of cats strolling around the café’s area, hopping on tables and rolling onto their stomachs across your laptop’s keyboard, begging to be petted. However, this was not the case. If you go to a cat café, it should be expected to be distracted by the number of felines surrounding you. But his focus was directed somewhere else.

He first came to the café with Tao, after a lot of begging on her part. He agreed, “Only for one day”. But now, he found himself coming to the café at least three times a week before his lectures. His excuse was that he liked the pastries, but in all honesty, he hadn’t even tried any of them. The real reason he came was to see the cute blond boy who worked there.

Today, Vold’s plan remained the same. He would go inside, have a coffee, try to work on his laptop, then inevitably get distracted by the employee playing with the kitties. 

He entered the building, the bell ringing as he opened the glass door. His senses were gently assaulted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and the gentle meows of the cats greeting him once again. There were no other customers there, not surprising, considering it was Monday morning.

A small ginger kitten named Bun lifted its tail and rubbed against his leg, greeting him once again. She seemed to be fond of Vold, as she was the first cat to greet him every time he entered the café. He reached down and scratched her head, “Hey, Bun. Nice to see you again.”

He looked up at the sound of footsteps, only to see the young blond man walking out from the kitchen, which was attached to the area behind the counter. He must’ve just started his shift, as he was only now tying an apron around his waist. “Hey there! Welcome to Xing Kitty Café!” he began his routine greeting, giving a crooked grin as he pinned the name tag reading ‘Algira’ on it. “What can I help you with today?”

Vold stood back up, straightening his back and gripping tighter on the strap of his bag, which was thrown over his shoulder. Algira looked like a frantic mess this morning, as if he were late and didn’t have the time to make himself look presentable. Somehow, this boy could pull off the look. 

His apron, which was a warm brown color with a cat paw embroidered on the right side of his chest, had been tied almost lop-sided. The short-sleeved, mint green undershirt had one side of its collar folded, while the other was still standing up. His beige-colored pants were neat, at least. The bottom of the legs were folded up, exposing his ankles. His golden hair was wild, but that was normal for him. 

“Ah…” Vold paused, trying to maintain eye contact with the other, only to fail. “I’ll take a white mocha. Medium.” He fumbled through his pockets, before finally managing to pull out his wallet.

Algira nodded, “The usual, hm? That’ll come out to 440 yen.” After paying, Algira turned and began working, mixing ingredients, using a little too much vanilla. Vold watched him as he worked. He wouldn’t lie to himself, the man’s coffee was mediocre at best. The white mocha was really the only thing he could make well, and that was because it was what Vold ordered every time. Even though Algira’s coffee was horrible, Vold always drank every bit of it without complaint. 

Vold took his seat at a small table in the corner, pulling out his laptop and powering it up. He doubted he could get any work done today. He’d just have to pull another all-nighter once he got home. The wonderful life of a university student, eh?

Bun jumped up on the table, tilting her head in curiosity at Vold. He stroked her head, to which she responded by trotting closer and flipping herself onto her back, her paws folded in front of her chest. Vold chuckled, obliging by running his fingers over the soft fluff of her underbelly.  _ What a strange cat. Haven’t met one who likes her belly rubbed. _

It wasn’t but a few minutes before Algira made his way over to Vold’s table, a cardboard coffee cup and receipt in hand. “Here you are, sir!” he placed the cup over top of the receipt and smiled. He had a bit of whipped cream smeared across his cheek, to which Vold wondered how he could have possibly managed to do that.

The blond man reached over and pet Bun, who meowed playfully in response. “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

“Yeah…” Vold agreed. It wasn’t like him to get shy, and it frustrated him. He tried with all of his willpower to build up the courage to make conversation, or at least keep it going.

Algira didn’t notice the strange behavior, and instead glanced up at him, still stroking the kitten. He had beautiful hazel eyes with small flecks of gold, the kind you’d see only on models. “She really seems to like you,” he grinned at him. “I’m sure she’d love it if you have room for two at home, hm?”

Vold remained silent for a few moments, staring at the young man, whose attention had been directed back at Bun. He thought about it for a few moments. He did have an apartment to himself, so he didn’t have a roommate to worry about. A bit of company might be nice, and Bun  _ did _ seem to like him. The question was whether he had the funds to take care of her. After a few more seconds of Vold doing the math in his head, he decided that it would be tough, but not impossible. It would be good for him to have a little friend to live with and take care of.

He inhaled, “How much is the adoption fee?” 

Algira looked back at him, his smile growing wide. “Really? Okay, okay, hold on just a moment, please!” He exclaimed excitedly before jumping from his original squatting position and pivoting on his heel. He nearly fell flat on his face, but regained his composure and hurried over to the counter, where he squatted out of sight. 

Vold smiled. He seemed so cheerful and carefree. He would be a lot of fun to hang around. God, if he could only pull himself together and ask.

“Found it! I found- wah!” Algira fell back on his backside as soon as he stood up, only to scramble back up again. He ran over to Vold’s table, careful not to step on any sleeping kitties, then laid down a pen and adoption form in front of Vold. He fought to hold back his laughter. He apparently became a bit clumsy whenever he got excited. “I found it!”

Vold tore his eyes away from the man and focused on the paper in front of him. Bun was seven months old and up-to-date on all vaccinations… her adoption fee was only about 13000 yen. He could afford that, definitely. He could likely pay for it now, in fact. Since she was up-to-date on vaccinations, he wouldn’t have to deal with that for a while.

He took the pen in hand and filled out the form, every once in a while glancing up to see Algira practically bouncing with happiness. He cared a lot for these kitties, huh? It made sense that he’d want them to each find a home to stay in. After signing his name at the bottom, Vold dropped the pen and shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out his wallet. He removed the necessary yen and set it down on the form.

Algira swiped the yen and dropped it into one of apron’s pockets, picking up the form and mumbling to himself as he did a once-over. He laid the form back on the table, his smile never once faltering. He propped himself up on his elbows and stroked Bun, “You’ve got a family to go home to now, BunBun.” He spoke to the kitten softly, gently stroking her ginger fur as he did.

Without looking up, he spoke to Vold, “I’m sure Bun’s gonna be really happy with you…” he looked down at the form, then up to him, “Vold-nyan.”

Feeling his face heat up, Vold coughed into his fist, “Yeah- uh- thank you.”

The rest of the time Algira spent playing with the cats while Vold stayed at his table with Bun, stroking her head while typing on his laptop. About two hours after arriving, Vold left the café with Bun in a carrier provided by Algira. As he left, he considered all of the things he’d have to purchase on his way home. 

As he walked, he took a look at the receipt he had been given, only to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He buried his face in the hand holding the receipt, “Just how cheesy can one guy be…?” 

_ “We should meet up some time! Call me! (XXX-XXX-XXXX) _

_ -Algira (The Cat Café Guy)” _

**Author's Note:**

> This small fic was written for Algira's birthday. I love this funky little cat man. I really just wanted to write him in a cat café setting, so this is a little self-indulgent... Anyway! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
